1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with organic materials (organic device) and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device utilizing a current of electrons flowing through an electroconductive monomolecular film or an electroconductive built-up multi-monomolecular film and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices have been heretofore manufactured by using inorganic semiconductor crystals such as silicon crystals. However, the inorganic crystals have the disadvantage that as they are made finer, lattice defects become critical and the performance of the devices depends greatly upon the crystallinity.